ZtanLocke Reverse Fire Red
by ToThe191thDimension
Summary: When a boy turns twelve, you know it's time. Join Ztan as he travels around Kanto to find out what his purpose in life is! Contains comedy, friendship, pokemon, meaning of life, time, space, adventure, more pokemon, Nuzlocke, and possibly others! Please R&R! Rating changed to M for later gore and violence.
1. Dat New Adventure

**Whoa, what's this?**  
**As a first story EVER on this website, I must play a Nuzlocke challenge... hurrah...**

**Well, hope you all enjoy whatever's gonna come out!**

**RULES:**

**Rules for ZtanLocke are slightly different from the normal rules of the Nuzlocke challenge:**

**-If a Pokemon faints, it is considered dead**  
**-You may only catch one pokemon from each route/cave/town**  
**-You may skip catching a pokemon that was already previously caught**  
**-You may catch shinies even if you already caught a pokemon in that area**  
**-You may only buy pokeballs and potions, you may not buy revives or elixirs or any stat boosting items**  
**-You may NOT teach TM's, only HM's**

**Let's get on with the story now, shall we?**

* * *

I wake up from my deep sleep. My eyes met my ceiling which has a poster saying "Fight the League today; your journey awaits!" I rolled to the side which has my alarm clock. I groaned as I found out it was only 6:30, and I slumped back to sleep.

My name is Orange. People prefer to call me Ztan (dunno why), pronounced "Zuh-tan". I am an 11 year old "kid" living in Pallet town. I am standing at 194 cm and weighing at about 54 kg. I have silver eyes and black hair, considered "strange but awesome" by my pals at the town.

I have exactly 14 friends since the announcement of the trainer Red (which happens to be my big brother) won the Indigo Challange. He then decides to also travel around Johto and stays upon Mt. Silver and, until now, never came home.

People think I have the talent like my brother, but so far I didn't show any signs of it. Everybody is still expecting something to come out of me, even myself whom, which you should know, is very lazy.

I have been looking into many adventures, such as Kit's success in Sinnoh and Rooke's development in Johto, as well as some other scattering around in Hoenn, Unova and even Kanto, this region I'm in.

Awkwardly enough, they all own this disease called "Nuzlocke." When a trainer with Nuzlocke has a fainted pokemon, it doesn't faint. IT DIES. It's said that people were born with this disease, and I overheard my mom told my brother that he had this disease. I realized a few weeks afterwards that this disease has probably spread to myself. I never thought it would be a problem, until that day came.

After a few minutes complaining about that annoying alarm clock, I realized I didn't check the date. I woke myself up, and peered into the clock. I woke up and jumped with a shock on today's date. 3rd December, 2012.

It's my birthday, which means now I am 12 and also the day I will recieve my pokemon.

* * *

I ran to Oak's lab as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to pick a pokemon as my very own. I knew what my brother chose, so I will take a Charmander, for fun.

My rival Purple was already waiting in front of her grandfather's door, being as patient as always. Purple was wearing a nice purple top and some jeans, and putting on an innocent look.

Purple was always the opposite of her brother. Her brother was always impatient and cocky, while she was patient and possessed the ability of which everybody would love of her being a pokemon trainer; humble in victory and gracious in defeat.

"Good morning Ztan," said Purple in a polite way

"Mornin'"

"Happy birthday by the way"

"Not now, I need my freakin murder lizard ASAP"

"Patience, my grandfather is trying to find his glasses"

"Then why in the world are you standing out here in the open?"

"Dunno"

I sighed. Purple was always the semi-conscious one. She does things without thinking, and most of the time, doing it carefully. She's probably going to mess up her choice of partner.

"Can we go inside now Old Man Oak?" I shouted inside.

"You were waiting outside?! Darn it Purple, I was waiting for you to get here a few minutes ago!" shouted Oak from inside. His voice is impatient, just like how he SHOULDN'T be.

Purple shook her head. She opened the door and went inside, I followed right behind her. The room inside was huge, but the machinery inside made it look tinier than what it should be. What I can see is a compartment, containing 5 pokeballs, one of them probably my murderlizard. I could also see a PC, a healing machine, a map, and a navigator which shows where I am now. Also a bunch of gizmos and gadgets I don't care about.

In the middle of the room sat Proffesor Oak. He is older than what I thought he was going to be, already wearing glasses and has a hunched back. He was holding a pokedex in one hand and a phone in the other.

"I was waiting for you!" He said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi grandfather!" said Purple

"Good day too you Tina, and hello Ztan!"

"Good day Mr. Oak."

"Right, now about your starter Pokemon..." he said. "Choose from one on the table. 3 years ago, Red took Bulbasaur and Blue took Charmander. 2 years ago Green stole Squirtle, and last year, Yellow was forced to take Pikachu since I didn't get any shippings of Pokemon, so here you are!  
The layout came on screen, and we can pick our starters. Instead of three we got 5 starters to choose from, which is cool. We get the usual Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, along with Pikachu and Meowth.

I ran straight too my murderlizard and released him. He looked at me. I looked at him. "Hi there, what's your name?" I asked him.

"The name's Inferno."

"Cool name, mine is Orange, but you can call me Ztan. Do you mind if you join my newly started team?"

"I'm glad to be part of it" said Inferno calmly.

"BY THE WAY ZTAN, catch!" Oak threw me a Pokedex, and I already knew what it does.

**POKEDEX REGISTERED:**  
**Inferno the Charmander**  
**Calm nature**  
**Met in PALLET TOWN at Lv 5.**

"Ha, calm nature" I snickered.

"Now you know the rules, you need to battle" Oak said, cheerfully.

"Alrighty, go Torrent!" shouted Purple.

"Go Inferno!" I shouted.

After 3 minutes of shouting out "USE SCRATCH," Inferno won, and made the Squirtle faint in exhaustion. We high fived and we knew we were the perfect team.  
We exited the lab and went straight for Route 1. We ran as fast as we could, and it seems nature is on our side for making it not too dark, not too light.

We stepped into Route 1 together, and from there our journey began. Without Pokeballs. DAMMIT OAK!

* * *

**Well that's all for now, I will increase the chapter contents, bit by bit.  
This chapter has around 1.2k words, so expect next chapter around  
1.5k  
**

**Peace out,  
-Ztan**


	2. Moar PokeyManz

**Hi guys, I'm back with another update! I can't get 1.5k words but I got 1.1k instead, so live with it.**  
**I am hoping to finish this story in a short 15++ chapters, so be prepared for that many chapters ^.^**

* * *

We arrived at Virdian City. Inferno was very exhausted because we "level grinded" so much; around 3 levels. As soon as we reached Pewter our eyes try and grab hold of the pokemon center.

In the pokemon center, I read through a lot of guidelines on how to beat Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City since Virdian City's gym leader has mysteriously dissapeared.

Seems like I have a disadvantage since Inferno is a fire type, and Brock uses Rock types. Not very surprising as I've seen a lot of journeys ends here because of Brock's Onix.

I then look up on something else; Charmanders. They are fire lizards, able to breathe fire out of their mouths because of certain internal organs. I learnt of their moveset, and found out if I level him to a certain level, he will evolve into Charmeleon and learn Metal Claw; a move super effective to Rock types.  
I stood up and gestured Inferno to come to me.

"Let's get some Pokeballs," I said to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Purple has been busy. Like her brother and many other people such as Lucas and May, she has been zooming through the cities. She is already in Virdian forest, and already captured 12 pokemons, her pokedex filling up nicely.

"Hmmm, so when a Caterpie levels up, it turns into a Metapod... very interes-"

"Uhm... Purple?"

"What is it Torrent?"

"I think I saw a shiny!" said the Squirtle restlessly

"Where?" Purple said, standing up to see if her Squirtle is correct.

"THERE!" Torrent shouted, pointing in a tree.

Purple saw what's in a tree, growing a huge grin in the process. It seems like a very strong pokemon by the standards of this route. Purple didn't ignore it one second, and she chucked a pokeball right at it.

* * *

Ztan made his way into the pokemart, asking for pokeballs. "Hmm, you're a new trainer, correct? I'll give you 5 for free, but next time no more!" said the clerk after inspecting Ztan's trainer card.

Ztan ran straight for Route 2 like a madman, Inferno following right behind him. Ztan ran straight into the bush. He found a little Pidgey waiting for him in between the shrubs.

"INFERNO! FIRE BLAST MURDER KILLER THING! But don't kill it"

"The heck do you mean?" Inferno questioned, but burned the Pidgey anyways.

"Ouch, that hurt, buddy!" shouted the Pidgey.

"POKEBALL GOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Ztan, unable to resist the temptation of catching a pokemon. The ball shook 3 times, and a "ding!" sound was heard. He had captured his first Pokemon.

"Hellll yess! I'm going to call you Cloud, since Sky is already a darn common name for Pidgeys" said Ztan without asking for Cloud's real name.

"Well whatever, that's fine anyways" said Cloud, smiling in agreement

**POKEDEX REGISTERED:**  
**Cloud the Pidgey**  
**Hardy nature**  
**Met in ROUTE 2 at Lv 3.**

* * *

Purple slumped onto a tree, her Squirtle and her new friend; a strange coloured Ratata.

"So, what's this about anyways?" said Marc, the Ratata.

"Well, Purple's on a quest to adventure throughout the region..." said Torrent, explaining the situation.

Meanwhile, Purple has found out about the strange coloured Ratata. It isn't a shiny pokemon, it's a pokemon infected by a virus because shiny Ratata aren't usually bright red. Purple also found out about the virus. It's called Pokemonium Nuzlokium, or using the common term that people use about this, Nuzlocke. They say this disease causes huge grave to people who had deep feelings for the pokemon.

"I have to be very careful with this guy, he seems special."

* * *

"Sorry about the awkwardness before guys... I guess I am a bit impatient..." said Ztan filled with regret.

"It's fine, but before anything stupid comes along," said Cloud, "Why did you start this journey?"

"It's a very long story, but basicly, I want to see my purpose in life."

* * *

The route seemed awfully silent as I explained what I mean by the "purpose in life" I was talking about.

"So, long story short, I have lived a pretty decent life. I had friends, I had enemies. I had rivals and besties. I had been shunned, respected, laughed at, joked with, and loved. My life is amazing yet unsatisfacting at the same time." I said quietly so no random trainers would jump at me.

As I looked up, I see the cloud moving slowly as I slowly unravel my life to my new friends. I smiled and continued my story.

"I am willing to go on this adventure to ask many glorious people about this... question that I am asking right now... It's not simple given the fact that I'm asking the unspeakable." I said, rising in tone.

"Get to the point buddy." said my Pidgey.

"Well, the point is, while beating all the gym leaders, I will ask what does it mean to be alive, for every one of them it must be different." I said.

I stood up and started making my way into the forest. Inferno walks behind me looking tired while Cloud is perching on my shoulder. Let's hope I get more friends in this accursed forest.

* * *

Inside the forest, we found a lot of bug type trainers waiting to murder us. That's what the guy in the entrance said, anyways. What really happened was: Ember, Ember, Ember, Level Up, Gust, Ember, Level Up, Gust, Gust. How amazing was that!

Then we saw a little glimmer in the grass. I poked it with a stick and something leapt up to me. It has a green colour, red eyes and a carnivorous look. At first I thought it was a Scyther. THEN, I saw what it really was.

"Aww, aren't you a cute Caterpie." said Cloud, perching on my shoulder.

"Shut up. My look ain't your business, you gonna die if you try to mock me again!" the Caterpie said harshly.

**CLOUD USED MOCK. DARN WELL IT'S AMAZINGLY EFFECTIVE!**

"Ooooh, the Caterpie's mad," Cloud said even more mockingly.

"That's enough cloud, Pokeball GO!" I said.

"What the heck is that?" the Caterpie said.

The ball absorbed the Caterpie. 3 slow shakes later I own a Caterpie. How delightful is this, three pokemons already.

"Call me Delux or you die." said Delux, the Caterpie.

**POKEDEX REGISTERED:**  
**Delux the Caterpie**  
**Adamant nature**  
**Met in VIRIDIAN FOREST at Lv4.**

Alrighty, let's get out of this accursed forest before any more frantic Caterpies come and murder us with "powers." We all laughed (except Delux) and made our way out of the forest, only to find an exit filled with caterpies with red eyes and a vicious look ready to kill anybody in it's path.

Darn it life, why do you have to be sooooooo hard.

* * *

**And here we have chapter two with 2 new pokemons added to the party and a lot of character development. Peace out!**


	3. For The Win!

**Lol hai guyz, I'm back with Ch. 3: For The Win! Hope you all excuse me for any misspellings okay thx! Read and Review!**

* * *

"No need to worry Trainer Ztan," said Nurse Joy, "your fever is already coming down! You should be okay in the matter of days."

I groaned loudly. Then in a matter of days it is. Challenging Brock was said to be hard especially if you have a fire type starter. I told my 3 pokemons to train outside while I was sick, and a friend of mine here in Pewter city is taking care of them for a while.

A familiar "whirr" sound came from the door and in came my 3 pokemons. I am amazed by how much they grown already by my friend's training.

Cloud learned a few new moves like sand-attack and already gotten a few levels, making him in level 10.

Delux learned harden, and even already evolved into a Metapod, making him stand in level 10 as well.

What really impressed me was Inferno. He evolved into Charmeleon, learned metal claw, has a humongous leap in Attack, and gained almost 7 levels! I am pretty sure we will defeat this terror of a gym leader, Brock.

* * *

Proffesor Oak was sitting on a table looking at his computer. He found out about a new social network called PokeBook and started to chat on there with his fellow Proffesors in other regions.

**GROUP: PRO-FESSORZ**

**OakIsHere: Sent out 2 new recruits. One is my granddaughter and the other is a friend's son.**

**B-I-rch : So.. which one has the Nuzlocke?**

**OakIsHere: Apparently the latter.**

** 4N : Well, I heard about him... next time you meet him, tell him to come here to Sinnoh! I'll greet him with tender care!**

**OakIsHere: Nah, I am sending him next to another region which isn't really figured out yet...**

Oak then logged off and whispered to himself...  
"Man, this gangsta-kid language makes me feel like I'm 20 again!"

* * *

"*snort* eaurgh, I still feel terrible," I said, "I think flu also caught up to me."

"Well we told you not to come with us to that pool of who-knows-what... but NOOOO! Pikachu knows EVERYTHING," said Cloud. Cloud is always trying to pick on other people... it's strange.

"Well *sneeze* tell us Cloud, why are you always such a meanie?" I said. Inferno and Delux turned around to also face Cloud. Cloud looked at them with a straight face.

"No, I won't." Cloud said, shrugging me off.

"What, afraid you're such a CHICKEN?" Delux said to counter Cloud. We all laughed at that, but Cloud becomes red with anger.

"No, now shut up. Ztan put me back in my pokeball, it's better there."

"Whatever you say..." I said. I pulled out his pokeball and placed him back in his place. "I don't think we should make him so mad, guys. The guy probably lost his family in a tragic accident or something." I said to my pokemons. Even though I may seem cruel, sometimes I feel sorry for people...

* * *

"Torrent, use water gun!" Purple said.

Brock is already in his last pokemon (considering he has only two) and he is dying pretty quickly. Brock's Onix dodged the attack, and charges up to send in an attack itself.

"Onix, tackle!" Brock said. Onix rammed into the helpless turtle. Torrent was sent hurdling into the wall behind it. For a moment, all the smoke seemed to determine who will win.

In the last second, the squirtle jumped onto the Onix.

"Finish it off with water gun!" Purple said. With ease, Torrent shot a huge burst of water into the Onix, rendering it helpless and dying to Torrent's shot.

"Whew, congratulations young lady, you win this Boulder Badge," Brock said, handing Purple a small hexagonal badge seemingly identical to a boulder. "I must ask, what's the other starter that was chosen?"

"It's a Charmander, and the owner is a relative to the champion!" Purple said with a grin.

* * *

I walk into the gym feeling strong enough to beat anything. The gym's insides was HUGE and was coloured brown to represent the type the gym leader's pokemon are; Rock type. All the people who started with a fire type always had trouble with a Rock type gym. Even though I was a bit scared, I am sure that I could beat Brock's signature Onix.

"Alright Brock, come out and fight!" I shouted to a higher platform. There was a few sounds and Brock shows up, jumping to the ground.

"Welcome challenger!" Brock says, "You will crush under the mighty power of Rock types! Considering your pokemons..."

The wall behind Brock lights up showing both Brock's and my team. On my side I am shown with Inferno, Cloud and Delux. On Brock's side was Geodude and his signature Onix.

"Let's do this then!" I said with eagerness.

Prepare first pokemon...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
"FIGHT!" the referee shouted. Brock and I threw the pokemon that will bring out victory over the other. Brock was snickering while I was already sweating.

"Alright, you are gonna LOSE!" Inferno said with eagerness to the Geodude. The Geodude remained silent as Inferno lunged at it to deal a massive amount of damage with...

"INFERNO USE METAL CLAW!" I shouted to Inferno. Inferno's claws became hard as steel and he raked them at the Geodude. Straight away the pokemon died without a chance on attacking back.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Brock will send out his next and final pokemon!" says the referee.

Brock throws a pokeball up in the air and a massive rock snake appears before my eyes. The behemoth stood 28 feet up in the air and was smiling when it saw my fire lizard. He then charged up.

"ONIX USE ROCK TOMB!" Brock said with a grin. The giant threw 20 rocks around Inferno. I checked my pokedex to see if he is okay...

**ATTACK MISSED!**

I shouted with glee and said to Inferno to use a metal claw. Shockingly, it only dealt half Onix's health and Onix used another rock tomb at Inferno. Inferno fell into half health. This next attack determined if Inferno lives, or dies.

"INFERNO! DON'T MISS! METAL CLAW..."

His life stood on the line. Dust was flying everywhere from the previous attack. His claws sharpened and turned into steel, and then he jabbed right at the Onix. Not only did his attack hit, a few sparks and an explosion also erupted...

**CRITICAL HIT!**  
**SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

"Brock is unable to fight. Ztan wins the match!"


End file.
